bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 15
Big Brother 15 (subtitled as Big Brother: All-Stars 2) is the fifteenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. This also serves as the Three Year Anniversary season of the BBORG. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Returnees:' This season will bring back past Big Brother players who are among the best to ever play. *'The Battle of The Stars:' The head of household had to nominate three nominees, at the end of the week the nominees had to compete in a competition where the winner earned the sole vote to evict one of the other two nominees. *'Backwards Week:' Week 4 will be played in reverse. The nominees will be chosen first, then the Power of Veto Competition, then the Head of Household Competition, and then the eviction. *'Diamond Power of Veto:' This is a special Power of Veto offered in Week 4. The contestant who wins it can take someone off the block and name the replacement nominee themselves. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- | Alietta | | - | TBA | | | | - | |- | Ben | TBA | | TBA | - | TBA | | - | |- | Brian | TBA | - | TBA | - | TBA | Yap | - | |- | Emile | | - | TBA | - | TBA | Yap | | |- | Jake | TBA | - | TBA | - | | Yap | | |- | Jessica | TBA | - | TBA | - | TBA | Yap | - | |- | Joe | | - | | - | TBA | | | |- | Mackie | TBA | | TBA | | TBA | Yap | - | |- | Morgan | TBA | - | TBA | | | Yap | | |- | Tasha | TBA | | | - | TBA | Yap | | |- | Yap | TBA | - | TBA | - | TBA | |colspan="15" |- | Konstantinos | TBA | - | TBA | - | |colspan="15" |- | Logan | TBA | - | TBA | |colspan="15" |- | Patrick | TBA | | |colspan="15" |- | Trey | TBA | |colspan="15" |- | Dwayne | |colspan="15" |- | colspan="25" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | |} Trivia * Links Big Brother Season 15: All-Stars 2 Forum Category:Seasons